


How it Feels

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, F/M, Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear you had a good day." There's a rustle of fabric, like he's taking off his jacket, and then silence. Hawkeye lets it stretch. She supposes, from his perspective, she has had a good day. Twelve kills. It's the most she's ever logged in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Feels

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle prompt _Fullmetal Alchemist, Kimberly/Hawkeye, what you can't see_

Hawkeye's learned to sleep through the normal sounds of the desert, the war, and when something's different -- like tonight -- she's learned to wake without a sound. Her tent is quiet, the air still.

Then she smells it, sulfur and charcoal and faint traces of burnt stone. Only one man smells like that. Hawkeye keeps her voice low. "I think you got lost, Major Kimberly."

"I must have," Kimberly says, and Hawkeye's beginning to understand him well enough to know that tone of voice means he's amused.

From the sound of things, Kimberly is at the foot of her cot. Hawkeye fixes on the spot. "What do you want, major?"

"I hear you had a good day." There's a rustle of fabric, like he's taking off his jacket, and then silence. Hawkeye lets it stretch. She supposes, from his perspective, she has had a good day. Twelve kills. It's the most she's ever logged in one day.

"How does it feel?" Kimberly asks.

"I'm tired, major. I'd like to sleep."

She doesn't hear him move. He's suddenly straddling her, his hands braced on either side of her head. Her gun is on the ground. All she has to do is reach down, but he shifts and blocks her.

"How does it feel?" he asks again.

"I don't feel anything." A lie, but Kimberly would scoff at her for feeling remorse. "I'm too exhausted." Close enough to the truth. She's awake now, afraid Kimberly will...well, she's not sure what he might do. He hasn't harmed his own men yet, but Hawkeye doesn't trust him. She doesn't think he sees people as anything more than a collection of volatile elements.

He shifts again, and Hawkeye fights her urge to flinch when he traces the curve of her cheek with his fingers. He trails his hand down her neck, his thumb lingering over her pulse point. "You don't feel anything, hmmm?"

She reaches up and grabs his wrist. "I could have you on harassment charges."

"Gran will dismiss them."

True. "What do you want?"

He twists his hand, breaks free from her grip, and then his fingers curl around her wrist. He guides her hand down, presses her palm against him so she can feel his hard cock through his pants. "I'd like to know what it feels like when you pull the trigger." His voice is raw.

Hawkeye frowns. He's not going to leave until she does what he wants, and he's right, Gran will dismiss any complaint she makes. She squeezes, and he inhales sharply, fingers tightening on her wrist. "All right, major, but you have to let go of my wrist. Guns don't have fingers."

He releases her, chuckling. "True enough."

"Guns don't talk, either."

That earns her an actual laugh, but he's quiet after that, quiet except for his ragged breathing when finally takes him in hand. He doesn't last long, but he's still quiet when he comes, coating her fingers, her blanket, and probably part of his shirt. He brings her fingers to his mouth, licks them clean, and Hawkeye hates herself a little bit for the wet jolt it sends down her spine. She doesn't _like_ him, but now there's a tiny part of her hoping he'll want to fuck her next time.


End file.
